King Intracloud
King Intracloud, an Electricity Dragon, belongs to me. Please feel free to correct any grammar mistakes, add commas, pictures, etc. You don't have to ask permission to put him in fanfictions, but please send me the link so I can check it out! Thanks again :D Description Intracloud, a royal Electricity Dragon, is very handsome. According to himself anyways. His top scales are a dark blue color, with a lighter blue for his underscales. His webbed spines, which go all the way down his neck, are a deep shade of aqua. He has light green eyes, that shine like emeralds. He also has unique markings on his face that go down his neck. The markings are a bright teal color, which glow when he is mad, angry, or excited. His horns, and claws, are silver, with wing membranes being the same deep shade of aqua as his spines. He is muscular, and very thin. He seems to house all of his electricity inside his royal markings, which build up over time. Personality Being royalty, Intracloud doesn't let his true personality show. On the outside, he seems dark and cold. Some dragons even think he has no heart, looking at the fact that he looks so serious when doing "royal" business. On the inside, he is very fun a d cheerful. Intra is quite loving and caring, which is the complete opposite from the rest of his family. They, on the other hand, are quiet, calm, and absolutely boring. He himself, thinks that they are a total bore. He tends to make alliances with other tribes easy, due to his kind and caring nature. Behind any good dragon, though, is a dark and painful past. Intra has gone through a lot of torture in his past, leading up to him being the rightful king today. History Intracloud was born in the Thunder Kingdom. He was one, of many, siblings that had hatched that day. All of the future princes and princesses surrounding him, made him feel lost. He didn't think he could find his rightful place in the royal line. That was until they all got murdered. One day later, after they had hatched, a rouge Space Dragon, came and brought destruction with him. He smashed the rest of the royal eggs, killing the unborn dragons who would never see the light of day. Intra hid under broken nests, watching most of his siblings get killed, right in front of him. When some of the guards came in, they found the broken bodies of the dragonets, and a flying figure, far in the distance. The kingdom was in total peril. The king and queen gathered up the remaining dragonets, and scrambled for the throne room, where they would be safe. Later that night, the rouge dragon came back, only to be caught by the guards. The king had executed him the next day, revenge for killing his children. Intracloud has lived in the Thunder Kingdom ever sense. He had become king, after his father had gotten killed in the great war. Quotes "I'm quite a electrifying dragon, if you know what I mean." -Intracloud "My siblings were killed. What's it to ya?" -Intracloud Trivia * Based off of the song, "Dancing with tears in my eyes" * I personally ship him with Clockwork, making the ship Intrawork * He isn't married to anyone at the moment, making him the ruler of the whole kingdom * Appears in the fanfiction, "Chasing the Storm" Category:Electricity Dragons Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Content (RadonTheHybrid)